Te esperare
by Roxo Kirizame
Summary: Roxas recuerda lo Momentos que paso con su ser amado y tambien recuerda su tragico accidente. AU. Yaoi-Akuroku. Lean porfavor!


14 de noviembre del 2009.

Día 40 después de su partida.

Es de madrugada y estoy sentado en el sillón que está en sala del departamento que un día compartimos, no dormí nada de nuevo solo por estar esperándote.

Estoy mirando por la ventana para pasar el tiempo y veo que está lloviendo, veo los pájaros pequeños que aun están esperando a su madre para tener algo de calor de ella, seguramente el pájaro que esperan es aquel que vi muerto el otro día justo después del que tú te fuiste permanentemente.

Ahora que me comparo con esos pájaros soy igual de iluso que ellos esperando a alguien que amaba y que ya no volverá, pero aun así me gusta pensar que si te espero sentado en este sillón, en el cual compartimos tantos momentos juntos, y que un día de estos tu cruzaras aquella blanca puerta y me dirás que volviste y que me amas a la vez que me besas, como lo hacíamos antes cuando ni siquiera visualizábamos lo que iba a suceder,

Valla iluso que soy aun así cuando asistí a tu funeral y te puse tu rosa favorita en tu ataúd aun creo que vas a volver.

Tengo frio, desde que te fuiste no he parado de sentirlo, todavía recuerdo aquella triste noche en la que diste tu último suspiro:

---Flash back---

Eran las 11:30 de la noche y íbamos en tu coche luego de celebrar nuestro 3er aniversario en un lujoso restaurant, para el cual habíamos estado ahorrando un tiempo atrás para pagar, y nosotros ya estábamos deseosos de

Continuar con nuestra interminable noche de pasión cuando de repente un estúpido se atraviesa con luz roja y nos choca, afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, el impacto no nos llevo muy lejos y yo solo me golpee en los brazos y pecho ya que llevaba el cinturón de seguridad

Puesto pero tú no, ya que te habías subido al auto muy apresurado, y ahí fue cuando vi el fuerte golpe que te diste contra el volante y cuando casi sales por la puerta ya que esta se había desprendido por suerte alcance a reaccionar y te sostengo de un brazo.

Cuando el auto para de andar ya que choca con un árbol te saco rápidamente de este y te recuesto entre mis piernas para que pare de salir sangre de tu cabeza, oigo como otras personas gritan que llamen a una ambulancia y a otros que me preguntan si estoy bien,

Pero yo no logro escucharlos ni verlos ya que mis ojos nublan con las lágrimas y empiezo a hablarte desesperadamente para que te despiertes, cuando de repente siento que empiezan a secar mis lágrimas unos finos y conocidos dedos.

Cuando logro aclararme la vista veo que eres tú y que me miras con unos ojos que denotan cansancio por la falta de sangre pero una sonrisa calmadora que me dice que todo va a estar bien.

-A...Axel...-Digo en un susurro a causa que el llanto tiene mi voz débil.-

-R-Roxy... estas bien??...-Me preguntas totalmente calmado pero con un cansancio que he logrado distinguir a través de los años.-

-Y...Yo sí pero tú no Axel mírate como estas!- Digo con una voz quebrajada debido al nudo que tengo en la garganta.-

-Es-Estoy bien, eso no importa lo importante es que tu estés bien- Dices como si no te importara.-

-No digas eso Axel! yo estoy bien pero tú te estás desangrando!- Digo con las fuerzas que me quedan tratando de así sacar todo mi dolor.-

-Ro-Roxy...- Mencionas algo incrédulo de lo que he dicho- Roxas... tienes que... prometerme algo...-Dices muy debilitado y veo como te pones un poco pálido.-

-Eh?- Digo un tanto desconcertado.-

-Necesito que me prometas... que si yo no estoy contigo... tu trataras de ser feliz y no lloraras por mi... ¿lo captas?....- Dices con un tono bajo pero serio.-

-Q-que! No! No Axel no hables como si esto fuera una despedida! No-Nosotros volveremos y estaremos muchos años juntos y....-Digo tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que esto no está pasando.-

-No roxas... Tal vez esta es la última vez que hablemos de esta forma...- dices sin mirarme a los ojos ya que estas derramando algunas lagrimas.-

-No Axel, nosotros estaremos unidos y podremos tener nuestras noches juntos y tomaremos helado de sal marina en invierno y...-Dije sin contener ya mis lagrimas o mis palabras sintiendo que tu alma se me iba cada vez de mi lado.-

-Roxas solo dime que trataras de ser feliz... y que me recordaras sin derramar lagrimas tratando de recordar todo lo bueno que pasamos juntos... por favor- Dijiste finalmente mirándome a los ojos con esos ojos verdes que tanto amo.-

-S...si Axel lo prometo... pero tu trata de sobrevivir por favor te lo suplico!- Dije besando tus hermosos labios.-

-T-Te...amo...ro...xas...- Dices cada vez volviéndote mas y mas pálido.-

-No!! Axel por favor no me dejes... yo te necesito....quédate conmigo...por favor!- Dije mientras te veía que empezabas a cerrar los ojos lentamente.-

Y de repente cuando casi los cierras por completo me besas por última vez y me susurras:

-T-Te...Amo...roxy- murmuras y luego fuerzas una sonrisa en tus labios, a causa del dolor que sientes no lo logras completamente.-

-No! Axel...-

Después de eso escuche el sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias y te vi a ti mientras tu corazón cansado da un último pulso y tu cuerpo caía sobre el mío manchado por tu sangre.-

---Fin flashback---

Desde ese día no he sonreído solo me dedico a sentarme a en este sillón y cada día a las 15:00 HRS. voy a ver tu tumba y paso horas enteras hablándote de cualquier cosa.

También el día que fue tu funeral Mi hermano sora se quedo toda la noche acompañándome, aquella noche la llore completa y el siguiente día lo dormí entero. Luego también recuerdo que los siguientes días no dormía, no comía, y me quedaba todo el día encerrado en la habitación que compartíamos viendo tu ropa, tus fotos, y todo lo que fuera tuyo, después de unos días Sora y Riku me ayudaron a salir adelante diciéndome que tu no serias feliz si me vieras así y ahí fue cuando trate de continuar mi vida pero si supieras que sin ti esta está totalmente destruida.

Y el día que nos volvimos pareja fue el más feliz de mi vida:

--Flash back---

Era una mañana normal en la escuela y recuerdo que era el último día de clases cuando estábamos en la última hora tú me pasaste un papel que decía:

`Te veo hoy en la azotea Roku ¿lo captas? ` Venía firmado con tu nombre y un tipo de fuego al lado, je tú y tu obsesión con ese elemento.

Cuando por fin salimos de clases te espere en el lugar señalado y cuando llegaste sin rodeos me dijiste `te amo' y me besaste.

Cuando el beso termino dijiste que te ibas y yo te agarre del brazo rápidamente del brazo, y dije un simple `yo también`.-

Je quien diría que aquella corta frase me trajo tantos buenos momentos igual que como me trajo este terrible dolor

Luego de ese día nos convertimos en novios y logramos estar ocultos durante 4 largos meses hasta que sora se dio cuenta, quien lo diría el chico mas despistado de la tierra fuera quien lo descubriera, bueno después de todo es mi hermano y me conoce.

---fin flashback---

De repente veo que unas gotas de algo han caído sobre mis manos y al tocarme los ojos me doy cuenta que estoy llorando nuevamente por ti.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta abro la ventana por la cual estaba mirando y siento como la lluvia me pega en la cara mezclándose con mis lagrimas. Cuando ya mi llanto esta cesando entra una ventisca que envuelve toda la habitación y a causa de esta se cae una foto donde estábamos ambos que yo tenía puesta cerca de la ventana.-

Cuando me dispongo a recogerla veo que hay un papel pegado que está pegado en la parte de atrás de la fotografía.-

-Para roxas- Leo en la portada de aquel papel- No puede ser...

La letra con la cual estaba escrita aquella carta era la misma letra tuya y el contenido de la carta se iba escribiendo lentamente.

La cual decía así:

`Roxy cuando leas esto ojala que no me recuerdes con dolor ya que odio cuando te pones así.

Solo quería decirte que no importa cuánto tiempo pase yo siempre estoy a tu lado aunque tú no me veas.

Sé que pensaras que esta carta no es posible ya que se supone que yo ya no estoy y trataras de encontrarle lógica como a todas las cosas que conoces, je eso es una de las cosas que amo de ti.

Bueno lo que te quería decir es que desde que he muerto tú has llorado a mares y no has cumplido tu promesa.

Yo quiero que seas feliz ¿lo captas?

También te quería decir que si encuentras a otra persona que amar no lo evadas por miedo a traicionarme o que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo

Tú me enseñaste eso, que hay un 1.9 de posibilidades que te pase lo mismo dos veces tan pronto.

Pero antes de terminar solo te quería decir que:

1.- NO TE METAS CON UN DROGADICTO, no me gustaría verte drogado...aunque te verías igual de sexy XD-

2.- Por favor roku se feliz como me lo prometiste.

Bueno se acaba mi tiempo, me tengo que ir solo recuerda que yo te estaré esperando todo el tiempo del mundo ojala que y ojala que seas feliz roku.

Nos vemos! Tu Aku. `

Luego de terminar de leer me doy cuenta que estoy llorando nuevamente.

A consienta voy y tomo un trozo del vidrio roto del cuadro que se acababa de romper y lo llevo a mis muñecas. Cuando de repente murmuro.

-Lo siento Axel pero sin ti no puedo ser feliz, espérame que voy enseguida contigo.

Y como si el viento se hubiese apiadado del pobre chico se oye un susurro:

-Aquí te espero mi Roxas.-

Cuando mi sangre ya corría por mis brazos y ciento mi vida irse digo mis últimas palabras:

-Cuídate sora, me voy con mi amor.-

Aproximadamente 3 minutos luego de que roxas cae al suelo sin pulso de vida llega sora.

Cuando riku le ve trata de corres para auxiliarlo y no perder su vida sora le detiene por el brazo y le dice:

-No, Riku no podemos alejarlo nuevamente de Axel, todos tenemos derecho a ser feliz aunque no sea en vida ¿verdad?- dice mientras que sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Adiós Roxas, Axel sean felices- mencionan ambos chicos mientras ven como afuera la lluvia paraba y el sol se dejaba ver.

Owari.

Wiii mi primer fic Akuroku.

Ojala que les haya gustado, yo personalmente tenía un nudo en la garganta al escribirlo.

Este fic lo escribí mientras escuchaba Joker de Miku del programa Vocaloid. Muy buena canción aquí les dejo el link por si les interesa ^-^:

(youtube).com/watch?v=lxHsXLvzF4k&feature=channel_page

Bueno por favor comenten ya que sus comentarios me hacen crecer como autora, acepto de todo menos insultos -.- eso no me sirve de nada jeje.

Nos leemos en otro fic

Matta na!


End file.
